I'm Sorry
by Lee Seungtae
Summary: B2ST fanfiction . , . Junhyung sudah hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya, namun tiba-tiba Dongwoon muncul dan memintanya untuk kembali kepadanya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Junhyung? 2jun, kiseung, slight dongjun mpreg . , . RnR plaese . .* . .
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Author : Lee Sungtae a.k.a irmatiaz

Genre : Romance, Family, humor (moga aja), angst, hurt (maksa)

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, m-preg

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini 150% dari saya,

Semua pemain milik Allah, saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF saya.

Cast : Member beast

Yong Junhyung Yoon Doojoon

Son dongwoon Lee Kikwang

Jang Hyunseung Yang Yoseob

Pairing : (2Jun) ( kiseung )

Summary : Junhyung sudah hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya, namun tiba-tiba Dongwoon muncul dan memintanya untuk kembali kepadanya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Junhyung?

Aku kembali dengan ff abal ini … he. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? ayo dibaca…. Sebelumnya author minta maaf, soalnya aku author baru dan ini adalah ff pertamaku yang bergenre angst yang pernah kubuat, jadi pasti ceritanya Gaje n alurnya gak jelas, dan banyak typosnya .. mianhe .,.

Happy readers …

Chapter 1

" Umma… aku pulang" teriak seorang namja tampan yang masuk kerumahnya sambil menggandeng seorang namja cantik dibelakangnya. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari orang di rumahnya, tapi sepertinya rumah ini memang sedang kosong. "Aduh, umma kemana ya? Rumah nggak dikunci tapi orangnya nggak ada" kata namja tampan tersebut saat berada di dapur yang tidak dihuni oleh seorangpun dan meninggalkan namja cantik tadi di ruang tamu.

Seorang namja cantik lainnya masuk melalui pintu depan, dia kaget ketika melihat Hyunseung yang tak lain adalah namja cantik yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu itu. "Nugu?" Tanya namja cantik itu pada Hyunseung. Namun sebelum Hyunseung sempat menjawab pertanyaan sang namja cantik itu. Sang namja tampan yang sedari tadi mencari ummanya tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk namja cantik tersebut. "Umma… dari mana saja? Masak rumah nggak dikunci tapi nggak ada orangnya" kata namja tersebut dengan manja pada namja cantik yang ternyata ummanya.

"Umma baru pulang dari rumah Lee Joon ajhuma di sebelah, dia baru saja melahirkan, Kwangie"jawab sang umma pada namja tampan tadi yang sebenarnya bernama Yoon Kikwang. "Oh iya,Itu siapa Kwangie?" Tanya sang umma sambil menatap bingung Hyunseung. "Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Kenalkan umma, ini Hyunseung, namjachinguku. Dan chagy, kenalkan ini ummaku" kata Kikwang sambil memperkenalkan mereka berdua. "Jang Hyunseung imnida" kata Hyunseung sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya 90 pada umma Kikwang.

"Yoon Junhyung imnida, aku ummanya Kikwang, pastinya kau sudah tau itu kan? O… jadi ini namja yang sering kau ceritakan pada umma" kata Junhyung denga nada menggoda. "ahh.. umma apaan sih.. umma ini malah buka kartuku di depan Seungie sih, umma nggak bisa jaga rahasia deh" kata Kikwang kesal. "Ne, ne, mian umma lupa" kekeh Junhyung.

Hyunseung yang melihat kedekatan sang umma dan sang anak hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh saja. Tiba-tiba seorang namja imut menerobos masuk dan menabrak Kikwang yang dari tadi masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Awasss…" teriak namja imut tersebut, tapi tetap saja menabrak Kikwang. "Yah Seobie apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?" gerutu Kikwang yang terjatuh karena ulah dongsaengnya yang bernama Yoon Yoseob itu.

"Salah sendiri berdiri di depan pintu. Aku juga udah bilang awas kok" bela Yoseob "Tapi kau bilang awas saat kau sedang menabrakku"geram Kikwang pada dongsaengnya. "Hehe.." Yoseob hanya nyengir. "Sudah, sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar. Apa kalian tak malu pada Hyunseung yang sejak tadi menertawakan kalian"kata Junhyung sambil melirik pada hyunseung yang masih terkekeh melihat kelakuan adik kakak tersebut.

Yoseob yang sejak tadi tidak menyadari keberadaan Hyunseung langsung terkejut ketika melihat Hyunseung. "Dia siapa umma?"Tanya Yoseob yang masih terkejut. "Dia namjachinguku" jawab Kikwang ketus karena masih kesal dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya itu. "Mwo? Namjachingumu?" seru Yoseob dengan wajah yang begitu shock. "Apa benar kau namjachingunya hyungku?" tukas Yoseob yang masih tak percaya pada Hyunseung. "Ne" jawab Hyunseung singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ah kau pasti sedang bercanda hyung. Mugkin dia hanya seorang namja cantik yang tersesat di daerah sini, Kemudian kau mengakuinya dan membujuknya agar dia mau mengaku sebagai namjachingumu di depan ku bukan? Aku tahu hyung kau sedang bercanda" kata Yoseob tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

"Untuk apa aku harus melakukan itu padamu? Apa untugnya buatku" jawab Kikwang datar. " Jadi kalian benar berpacaran Hyunseung hyung?" Tanya Yoseob masih tak percaya. Hyunseung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan lucu Yoseob. "Omona.. sulit dipercaya" kata yoseob akhirnya. "Sudah jangan ribut disini. Seobie sana cepat mandi, badanmu asam sekali. sana cepat mandi kemudian turun dan makan siang. Kikwang cepat bersihkan kamarmu! Tadi pagi kau belum membersihkanya, cepat lakukan!" bentak Junhyung yang mulai emosi karena ulah kedua anaknya tersebut. "Awassss,,,umma marah..cepat pergi…" teriak Kikwang dan Yoseob yang langsung berlari pergi tanpa permisi.

"Seungie, kamu tunggu disini dulu ya, umma mau menyiapkan makan siang dulu." Kata Junhyung lembut pada Hyunseung dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar berbeda ketika marah pada kedua anaknya. "Mmm… umma, bagaimana jika aku membantu umma untuk menyiapkan makan siang? Daripada aku bengong disini" kata Hyunseung dengan sopan (itung-itung pdkt sama camer). "Baiklah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Kikwang bisa mendapatkan orang sebaik dirimu Seungie" puji Junhyung pada Hyunseung. "Ah tidak juga umma, kajja" elak Hyunseung yang malu medengar kata-kata dari Junhyung.

"Seungie, tolong kamu goreng tempe ini dulu ya (emang disana ada tempe? Anggap aja ada…he) . Umma mau membeli garam di toko depan sebentar ya" pinta Junhyung pada Hyunseung. "Ne umma" jawab Hyunseung lau mengambil alih posisi Junhyung yang tadi sedang menggoreng tempe.

Saat berada di depan rumah dan akan membuka pintu pagar, Junhyung menemukan sebuah surat yang tidak ada tulisannya sama sekali di amplopnya. Junhyung membuka amplop itu. Ketika membaca surat itu raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cemas, khawatir dan yang jelas campur aduk. " Dia kembali" sebuah kalimat itulah yang Junhyung ucapkan setelah membaca surat tersebut.

Junhyung's POV …

Dia telah kembali, dia mengirimkan surat padaku? Apa maunya? Bagaiman dia tahu sekarang aku tinggal disini? Apa dia masih ingat kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu? Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia muncul lagi?

Junhyung's POV end ..

Hyunseung yang merasa ditinggal Junhyung cukup lama akhirnya mulai khawatir. Dia sekarang keluar utuk mencari Junhyung. Dari depan pintu ruang tanu sudah dapat dilihat Junhyung berdiri terpaku di depan pintu pagar. Hyunseung memberanikan diri untuk mendatanginya. "Umma, gwenchana?" Tanya Hyunseung khawatir pada Junhyung yang dari tadi hanya terpaku disitu. Junhyung yang tahu akan kedatangan Hyunseung langsung tersadar dari lamunanya dan segera menyembunyikan surat tadi. "Ne, gwenchana. Oh umma lupa mau beli garam, umma beli garam dulu ya" kata Junhyung berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah cemasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hyunseung yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Junhyung.

TBC dulu ya…..

Oh ya readers, pasti FF.a gaje, gak nyambung, abal gitu kan.?

Mianhe ya readers, soalnya aku author baru dan pasti tadi banyak salah typos.a..

Dan mianhe lagi, marga beberapa member aku ganti, aku cuma mau nyesuaikan aja kpk …hehe…

Oh ya, gomawo buat readers yang udah mau baca FF abal milik author ini. .. author menerima semua review, jadi silakan review biar author bisa buat next chap yang lebih baik lagi…. Gomawo . , .


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, Family, humor (moga aja), angst, hurt (maksa)

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, m-preg

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini 150% dari saya,

Semua pemain milik Allah, saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF saya.

Cast : Member B2ST

Yong Junhyung Yoon Doojoon

Son dongwoon Lee Kikwang

Jang Hyunseung Yang Yoseob

Pairing : 2Jun kiseung slight Dongjun

Summary : Junhyung sudah hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya, namun tiba-tiba Dongwoon muncul dan memintanya untuk kembali kepadanya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Junhyung?

Aku kembali dengan ff abal ini … he.. mianhe kalau lama update.a, Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? ayo dibaca…. Sebelumnya author minta maaf, soalnya aku author baru dan ini adalah ff pertamaku yang bergenre angst yang malah berganti menjadi hunor, jadi pasti ceritanya Gaje n alurnya gak jelas, dan banyak typosnya .. mianhe .,.

Happy readers …

Chapter 2

"Appa pulang …" teriak Doojoon saat memasuki rumahnya. Dia langsung menuju ke arah Junhyung yang ada di ruang makan karena sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

Doojoon langsung menghambur ke Junhyung, memeluknya, mengecup kilat bibirnya, kemudian mencium kening istrinya itu. Junhyung yang mengetahui hal itu langsung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Doojoon darinya. "Appa, apaan sih?" marah Junhyung yang masih berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Doojoon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita 'kan sudah menikah. Lagipula, ini di rumah 'kan?" jawab Doojoon santai dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya itu. "Iya, tapi apa appa nggak malu pada Hyunseung?" jawab Junhyung sambil melirik Hyunseung yang ada di seberang meja sana.

Doojoon yang sejak tadi tidak menyadari keberadaan Hyunseung langsung terbelakak kaget ketika melihat namja cantik tadi. "Jang Hyunseung imnida," kata Hyunseung sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat pada Doojoon. "Yoon Doojoon imnida," balas Doojoon seperti apa yang dilakukan Hyunseung padanya tadi.

"Chagy, dia siapa? Istri kedua buat appa ya? Appa nggak mau kok. Appa maunya sama umma aja," bisik Doojoon pelan di telinga kiri Junhyung.

'Plaaaakkk' sebuah pukulan mendarat kasar di kepala Doojoon. "Awww… sakit chagy…" pekik Doojoon sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terkena jitakan dari Junhyung. "Siapa suruh appa bicara begitu? Awas saja kalau appa berani cari yang kedua…" bentak Junhyung sambil memberikan deathglarenya pada Doojoon.

"Dia adalah namjachingunya Kikwang," jawab Junhyung sambil tersenyum pada Hyunseung. "Ooo…. Jadi ini namjachingu Kikwang yang sering dia ceritakan itu," kata Doojoon yang baru mengerti.

Hyunseung hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat kelakuan sepasang suami istri itu. "Teryata Kikwang menuruni sifat appanya ya?" kata Doojoon pada Junhyung. "Maksudmu?" tanya Junhyung yang tak mengerti.

"Iya, dia menuruni sifat appanya yang pintar mencari namjachigu yang cantik," jawab Doojoon menyombongkan diri. Memang Doojoon telah menganggap Kikwang seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Ternyata kalian masih berjiwa muda ya?" kata Hyunseung yang mulai buka suara. "Memang kami masih muda," jawab Doojoon yang kemudian mendapat cubitan di perutnya dari Junhyung.

"Awwww… sakit chagy..," pekik Doojoon kesakitan. "Appa, cepat mandi kemudian turun dan makan siang!" tukas junhyung pada Doojoon. "Chagy, satu kali lagi ya?" kata Doojoon manja sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"APPA… cepat mandi dan turun atau appa nggak akan dapat makan siang dan nanti malam…" bentak Junhyung yang emosi pada Doojoon. 'Iy, iy, iya chagy. Appa akan mandi, Seungie appa mandi dulu ya?" jawab Doojoon gelagapan lalu segera melesat ke kamarnya karena takut jika Junhyung benar-benar akan mengeluarkan tanduknya (emank bisa?). Hyunseung yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terkekeh.

Sekarang semua anggota keluarga Yoon dan Hyunseung sedang berada di ruang makan untuk makan siang.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung mau dengan hyungku? Padahal dia kan nggak banget," Tanya Yoseob pada Hyunseung sambil melirik ke Kikwang yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Kikwang yang mendengar ocehan dongsaengnya tersebut langsung protes.

"Hah? Apa yang barusan kamu bilang?" marah Kikwang pada Yoseob. "Hehe..." kekeh Yoseob sambil menunjukkan jarinya membentuk huruf V pada Kikwang. "Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Yoseob lagi pada Hyunseung.

"Nnngggg…. Tanyakan saja pada hyungmu" jawab Hyunseung yang bingung harus menjawab apa pada Yoseob. "Hweh. Padahal aku 'kan juga inging punya namjachingu yang cantik, seksi…." Kata Yoseob sambil memandang ke atas dan menggigit sumpitnya kemudian dengan cepat menutup mulutnya ketika sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Junhyung yang mendengar anaknya berkata seperti itu langsung menoleh ke arah anaknya seakan meminta penjelasan lebih. "Apa yang baru saja kamu katakan? Sejak kapan kamu menjadi yadong seperti itu Seobie?" marah Junhyung pada Yoseob. Yoseob hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan masih di atas mulutnya dan mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan seakan dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu tentang hal itu Seobie?" bentak Junhyung dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dan wajah yang semakin menampakkan ekspresi marahnya. Doojoon yang melihat hal itu haya bisa diam tak berkutik. Kalau istrinya sudah marah seperti itu, apapun bisa terjadi. Yoseob hanya meringis sambil menunjuk namja di sampingnya yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"YAH, KIKWANG. Apa yang sudah kamu ajarkan pada dongsaengmu ini?" teriak junhyung sambil memberikan deathglarenya pada Kikwang. Kikwang yang dari tadi menikmati makanannya dan tidak menghiraukan ummanya memarahi Yoseob langsung menjatuhkan sumpitnya ketika mendengar suara keras ummanya tertuju padanya.

Kikwang kemudian memandang ummanya. Dia begidik ngeri ketika melihat deathglare dari ummanya, "Ah, hehe…." Kekeh Kikwang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu langsung berdiri dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"YACK, YOON KIKWANG. JANGAN LARI KAU!" teriak Junhyng yang kemudian ikut berdiri dan mengejar Kikwang. "Appo umma…" teriak Kikwang yang masih berlari menyelamatkan dirinya. Hyunseung hanya terkekeh dan menahan tawanya ketika melihat hal itu. Sedangkan Yoseob, dia sudah tertawa sejadi-jadinya melihat aksi kejar-kejaran umma dan hyungnya itu.

"HEH, SEOBIE. Kenapa kamu tertawa? Kamu juga salah. Mau saja kamu diajari hyungmu hal-hal seperti itu. Kamu juga harus dihukum," teriak Junhyung sambil berkacak pinggang lalu berjalan menuju Yoseob yang masih tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Hwaaaa… kabur….. umma marah…" teriak Yoseob seketika dan langsung berlari saat melihat Junhgyung berjalan ke arahnya. "YAH, JANGAN KABUR KAU SEOBIE" teriak Junhyung saat melihat Yoseob yang juga berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Appa,ini semua juga salahmu," gerutu Junhyung pada Doojoon. "Mwo? Salahku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" sahut Doojoon yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba disalahkan oleh Junhyung. "Appa 'sih. Appa terlalu memberi kebebasan pada mereka. Jadilah mereka seperti ini," marah Junhyung yang mulai duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Oooo…. Jadi karena itu. Seungie, kau bisa melihat sendirikan?" kata Doojoon sambil mengarahkan lirikannya pada Junhyung. Junhyung yang mendengar hal itu langsung memberikan deathglarenya pada Doojoon. Hyunseung yang melihat hal itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh menahan tawanya.

Keringnya rasa di tenggorokan membuat seorang namja cantik yang sedang tertidur nyenyak harus terbangun untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering itu. Namja cantik tadi mulai mengerjapkan matanya karena terkena silau lamou yang menyinarinya. Dia mulai mengucek-ucek matanya agar mau terbuka.

Namja itu kemudian mulai menoleh ke arah kirinya. Dia menemukan wajah tampan suaminya yang menghadap ke arahnya sedang tidur dengan damainya. "Gomawo Joonie. Kau telah membrikan semua kebahagiaan ini padaku," ucap namja cantik itu yang tak lain adalah Junhyung sambil mengelus pipi Doojoon uang memperlihatkan rahangnya yang tegap dan kuat itu.

Junhyung kemudian menggeser tangan Doojoon yang entah sejak kapan telah melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia segera menuju kulkas dan meneguk segelas air yang baru saja ia tuangkan untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Saat dia akan kembali ke kamarya. Dia melihat lampu di ruang tamunya masih menyala terang. "Ah, mungkin aku lupa mematikannya," gumam Junhyung yang kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamunya dan menekan tombol off pada saklar lampu itu.

Sesaat setelah dia mematikan lampu. Dia melihat ada seorang berlari dari depan pintu rumahnya menuju pagar rumahnya. Junhyung bisa melihat orang itu dari bagian jendela ruang tamunya yag tidak tertutup kelambu.

Dia bisa melihat bahwa orang itu bertubuh tinggi, memakai baju dan celana hitam. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena orang itu keburu kabur. Junhyung yang melihat orang itu langsung segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya dan mebukanya.

Tapi sayang, saat dia berhasil membuka pintunya dan melihat keadaan di luar, orang itu telah hilang entah kemana. Junhyung mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan orang tersebut.

Saat dia menoleh ke arah bawah. Dia tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah amplop coklat tergeletak di lantai. Junhyung segera mengambil amplop tersebut. Dia mencoba mencari alamat dari amplop tersebut namun tidak ada. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka amplop tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari amplop tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui isi amplop itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat benda yang sekarang ada di tanganya. Di dalam amplop itu ada beberapa lembar foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya dengan seorang namja sedang bermesraan seperti minum bersama dalam satu gelas, saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Lalu ada satu foto yang membuat Junhyung semakin terkejut. Yaitu foto yang memperlihatkan ketika namja tersebut mencium pipi putih milik Junhyung.

Junhyung terdiam menatapi foto-foto itu. Dia begitu terkejut melihat foto-foto tersebut. Apalagi ketika dia menemukan tulisan di balik setiap foto yang bertuliskan 'REMEMBER ME?', 'COMEBACK TO ME '.

Junhyung hanya terdiam, mencoba mengerti apa maksud dari foto dan tulisan tersebut. Junhyung mulai tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal tengah memanggilnya.

"Chagy…" panggil Doojoon sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menguap beberapa kali. "Chagy, apa yang kamu lakukan disitu?" Tanya Doojoon ketika melihat anaenya berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Junhyung yang mendengar dan melihat Doojoon berdiri tidak jauh darinya langsung gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Aaa…ani," jawab Junhyung gugup sambil berusaha menyimpan amplop coklat itu ke saku piyamanya. "Hah? Lalu kenapa kamu disitu chagy?" Tanya Doojoon bingung dan mulai berjalan mendekati Junhyung yag masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aaa… tadi ada kucing sedang bertengkar. Jadi aku mengusirnya," bohong Junhyung gugup. Doojoon pun keluar rumah dan melihat keadaan di sekitar luar rumah. "Kucingnya sudah pergi. Lebih baik kita masuk," kata Doojoon dan mulai mengajak Junhyung masuk. "Ne," jawab Junhyung yang masih saja gugup.

"Kamu kenapa gugup chagy? Seperti baru melihat hantu saja," Tanya Doojoon yang mulai bisa melhat kegugupan di wajah Junhyung. "Ah, aniya. Siapa yang gugup juga?" jawab Junhyung sambil tertawa-tawa palsu untuk menutupi kegugupannya itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu menginginkannya ne?" goda Doojoon sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas pada Junhyung. Junhyung yang melihat itu awalnya bingung tapi kemudian mengerti ketika Doojoon mulai menaik- turunkan alisnya.

"Yack, dasar appa pervert," bentak Junhyung saat mengetahui maksud Doojoon dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Doojoon. "Yah chagy, aku 'kan tadi mencarimu. Kenapa kamu malah sekarang meninggalkan aku? Iya, aku tahu kok maksudmu," rengek Doojoon semakin menggoda saat Junhyung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Junhyung yang masih saja melenggang pergi meninggalkan suaminya dan tak memperdulikan rengekan suaminya itu.

Terlihat sepasang namja tengah tidur bersama. Sang namja tampan tengah tertidur pulas dan memeluk namja cantik yang ada di sampingnya itu. Berbeda dengan sang namja tampan, sang namja cantik masih saja terjaga.

Sulit baginya untuk memejamkan mata karena pikirannya sekarang masih dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang baru saja dialihat tadi. Junhyung, namja cantik yang masih terjaga itu terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Junhyung's POV . , .

Aish… kenapa sulit sekali untuk tidur? Kenapa pikiranku masih saja terbayang-bayang olehnya? Apa maksud dari semua itu tadi? Apadia benar-benar kembali? Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan lagi, apa maksudnya dengan kata-kata itu? Apa dia memnitaku utuk kembali dengannya? Aku tak mau dan aku tak bisa. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki Doojoon, Kikwang dan Yoseob. Aku sudah sangat bahagia dengan mereka semua.

Kulihat wajah namja di sampingku yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kuraba setiap lekuk yang ada di wajahnya. Gomawo Joonie. Kamu telah memberikan semua kebahagiaan ini. Gomawo. Ku kecup lembut keningnya.

Apa benar dia menginginkanku kembali? Tapi aku tak mau dan tak bisa. Aku sudah melupakan peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah terlalu sakit hati padanya.

Tungu! Apakah dia tahu tentang Kikwang? Apakah dia tahu siapas ebenarnya Kikwang itu?

*TBC*

Balasan review :

: tq buat review ma sarannya, ni lanjutan.a . .*^^~. .

Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie : tq buat review.a, kalau mau Junseob da di because of maknae . , . salam kenal juga . .*^^~. .

Hanji84 : tq buat semangat ma review.a, nlanjutan.a ni agak aq panjangin truz dah mulai muncul konflik.a . .*^^~. .

Chaos Seth : tq buat review ma bash.a . .*^^~. .

Gimana readers? Gomawo karena dah mw ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff abal ni, pasti tadi banyak typo(s)a, so please review biar author bisa buat chap yg lebih baik . , . Gomawo . .*^^~. .


End file.
